


Chaos To Be Retained

by TheArcherOrion



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Character Introduction, Day drinking, How does ao3 tagging work, I Don't Even Know, Leo is a sad bean I know, OC insert, mentions of parental abuse in later chapters, more will be added as we go on - Freeform, oh yeah alcohol, the glass scientists, this is either gonna be super short or super long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcherOrion/pseuds/TheArcherOrion
Summary: Amalie Owens is a detective. Apparently she's been promoted to English teacher as well as looking out for foreign toxicologists and wanted criminals. This of course, was not in the job description. This is also why you shouldn't do your friends favors. Ever.Reyna Fletcher belongs to my friend @TheRandomArtFur101 and we're writing these side by side from different perspectives. I hope I do her justice.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue: The Reason Amalie's Career Went To Hell

Amalie Owens, detective, twenty-six years old. Problems with alcohol. Completely and absolutely had enough of people’s issues. Life in Wales as a worker of law and investigation was definitely not easy. Especially that of a female detective. Oh, the endless comments on that subject. “You can’t do a man’s job Amy, that’s absurd!” “I think you should leave this to the professionals, Owens.” “What, ‘s there somethin’ wrong with ye? Why would ye want to work as a man, Amy?” So Amalie decided to go to London instead.

It wasn’t any easier there. If anything, it was harder. She didn’t get many cases at first because “There was no way a woman could do a better job than a man.” Eventually, she thought of giving up, but fate has a strange way of screwing up a man’s, or in this case, a woman’s life.

______________

It was a slightly misty day in London as Amalie walked through the oh-so familiar streets. She kept glancing at the piece of paper in her hand, constantly making sure she was going to the right address, half making sure that she was, in fact, not hallucinating from god knows what amount of alcohol. You know, since that place had a bit of a….not so nice reputation amongst the force.

Amalie sighed and looked at her note once more before she knocked on the door. It was soon opened by a girl, who Amalie had positively never seen before.

“Who are you?” the girl asked. Amalie gave a weak smile.

“Amalie Owens. Detective. I was asked to come here by a uh,” she looked down at her paper yet again. “A Dr. J..ackalope? I’m pretty sure that’s not it. It was J-something, that much I can tell by my awful handwriting.” the girl smiled.  
“Do you mean Dr. Jekyll?” she asked.

Amalie let out a light ‘ah’ of understanding, then replied, “Yeah. That’s the one.”

“Right. Come along, I’ll get him down from his office for you.” she gestured for Amalie to wait inside.

“Wait, I never got your name!” Amalie called after her.

“Rachel Pidgley!”

‘Hm. Interesting name.’ Amalie thought as she looked around the room. Everything was so- bright and obscenely strange. She scoffed. ‘Scientists.’

“What was that?”

Amalie turned around to face the voice. It had come from a man, most likely older than herself. He was a bit taller, quite nicely dressed in a plain waistcoat and pants, a bright red necktie topping it off.

“Dr. Jekyll, I presume?” she asked him. He simply nodded. “I see. What would you need help with, Doctor?”

“Follow me, uh- “

“Amalie Owens.”

“Well then. Follow me detective Owens.” he then turned around, heading the direction he came from a few minutes prior.

Amalie looked around her as she walked behind him in silence, memorizing the way around in case she ever had to come back. She hoped she wouldn’t have to come here often though.

“So uh, what do you do here, Dr.Jekyll?” she decided to ask.

He turned his head slightly as he walked. “Oh you know, this and that. Science-y stuff. I wouldn’t want to bore you to death, and that’s not why I asked you to come here.” He halted in front of a door, opening it and gesturing for Amalie to step inside. “We can talk in here.” he explained.  
Amalie hesitantly entered the office, then took a place standing next to a chair inside.  
Jekyll sat down at his desk opposite from her, pulling out papers and such.

He cleared his throat. “Here’s what I need you to do.” he started, handing her a paper. “I need you to keep an eye on a man. “

“In what sense? Do you need me to find him and arrest him or just keep an eye on his actions?” Amalie replied.

“Keep an eye and keep him out of trouble. Best if you can keep him from getting arrested as well.”  
Amalie sighed. “I don’t like where this is going.” she said finally. “Can’t you get, I don’t know, literally anyone else to do this job?”

“Yes, I could have. But you have a track record of succeeding in your duties, more so than your co-workers in the force. There’s also just...something about you that makes me feel like I can trust you.” he smiled. “So, will you take the job?”

Amalie frowned and sighed. “I am so going to regret this later, aren’t I?” She took the paper. “Fine. I’ll do it. I take it this paper has the information I need?” She looked it over while muttering things to herself.

“Last seen……...frequents…….description….hey you forgot something!” She looked up at Jekyll.

“Yes?”  
“I’m going to need a name you know. It’d probably ease the work a lot when I can ask around by name instead of having to describe him every single time.”

“Oh right! Such a simple thing, yet so easy to forget. The name’s Hyde. Edward Hyde.”


	2. The Detective Plays Charades With Some Rando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amalie runs into a hopeful scientist on the street- but neither of them understands each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for Reyna's Icelandic are at the end.

“I should’ve known better.” Amalie said to herself. “I should have listened to my own subconscious as it told me to not accept this goddamn case a year ago.” she sighed as she exited the offices, the morning sun slowly rising from the horizon. “I haven’t had a decent night’s sleep for _months._ Curse Edward Hyde and his midnight escapades!” she half-whisper-shouted. She continued down the street, mentally noting down whatever bad excuse she’d use this time as for why she hadn’t found Hyde yet. 

She was mid-thought when someone crashed into her, falling to the ground in the process. 

Amalie reached her hand out to the person, pulling them up. 

“You know, next time you might wanna watch where you’re going.” 

The person stood up and dusted off her jeans. “Oh uhh, fyrirgefðu, ég ætlaði ekki að hlaupa á þig, ég var alls ekki að horfa hvert ég var að fara-” they started rambling off. 

Amalie simply stood in front of them, not understanding a _single_ word she heard. She was pretty sure it wasn’t even _english._ The person held onto their trunk, still talking. 

Amalie held her hands out in front of her, trying to stop them. “Hold on, hold on, you’re not from around here are you?” When the person looked even more confused than before, Amalie sighed. ‘ _This is gonna be a long night isn’t it?”_ Amalie thought to herself. 

She cleared her throat, speaking slower than before, her welsh accent breaking through as she did. “Where are you from?” 

When the person looked a tad confused, she drew back, but then they replied with “Ísland.” 

Amalie was _incredibly_ confused at that. When the other person’s look changed from confused to concerned, Amalie realised she still had her case with her. Opening the small container, she drew out a map of Europe, spreading it out and facing it to the other. 

Handing the map to the person, she asked, “Your homeland?” When the person hesitated, Amalie thought she messed up again, but then they silently pointed to the map. Amalie looked at it for a second before folding the map together again. 

“Er ég að gera eitthvað vitlaust?” the person said. Amalie looked at them, taking note of their tone and expression, almost as if they were sorry for something. ‘ _Thank the gods for deduction skills.’_ “You’re not doing anything wrong if that’s what you’re thinking.” Amalie said before realising they most likely didn’t understand a word she was saying. Amalie thought for a second before bringing out her notepad, pointing at the person’s trunk, then the person, then wrote a question mark on the notepad. 

The person still looked confused out of their mind. Still, they looked...relieved? Pleased? Amalie didn’t know exactly. The other person didn’t seem like they were going to reply soon, so Amalie crossed her arms, her case on the ground and her cane hanging on her arm. “Listen kid, I’d hate to leave you here without any help whatsoever, but If I’m not at the Society for Arcane Sciences in ten minutes, someone is gonna burn down half of London, so I’d like to keep this short.” She pointed ahead of her. “The station is that way, you can probably get help there.” 

The person perked up mid-sentence. “Sciences?” Her accent was dry, and Amalie wondered if she’d ever even spoken English before. “Ertu að tala um vísindi?” 

Amalie guessed she was talking about science, so she picked up her case and cane. “Follow me then.” she gestured with her cane. “Science is this way I guess.” 

The person picked up their trunk again to follow, looking a tad happier than before, for whatever reason Amalie did not know. “Takk fyrir!” they replied to her. 

Amalie smiled briefly. “No problem.” She then led them to the front door of the Society.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for Reyna's Icelandic:
> 
> “Oh uhh fyrirgefðu ég ætlaði ekki að hlaupa á þig, ég var ekki að horfa hvert ég var að fara-”  
> Translation: “Oh uhh sorry I wasn’t going to run into you, I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going-”
> 
> “Ísland”  
> Translation: "Iceland"
> 
> “Er ég að gera eitthvað vitlaust?”  
> Translation: "Am I doing something wrong?"
> 
> “Ertu að tala um vísindi?”  
> Translation: "Are you talking about science?"
> 
> “Takk Fyrir!”  
> Translation: "Thank you!


	3. Names and Incoherent Pronunciations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations at the end :)

They walked in silence for a couple of minutes until they arrived at the Society for Arcane Sciences. Amalie walked up to the door, gesturing for the other person to walk through. She did, and Amalie closed the door behind them. “Now,” she started, with accompanying gestures, “Stay here for a hot minute.” she set her case down before running off to get someone else, leaving the person on their own. ‘ _Nice one Amalie, you’ve left a complete stranger alone in the foyer of your friend’s entire life’s ambitions. What will you do if they’re...let’s see, an arsonist?’_ She thought to herself. “Oh well. Worst case scenario, this whole place burns down.” 

“This whole place does what?” 

Amalie turned around to see _exactly_ who she had been looking for. 

“Dr. Jekyll.” 

“Detective, what brings you here at this hour?” 

Amalie sighed. “Mostly reporting back to you about your good friend _Hyde_ , but also looking for you for another reason.” 

Jekyll walked up to her. “Oh?” 

“I ran into someone earlier, a girl. She’s maybe 20? I don’t know. But she’s a scientist or whatever, she had a letter from you.” Amalie explained to him. 

Jekyll nodded along as she spoke, following her back to the foyer. “Yes, I did in fact invite her here, but I wasn’t expecting her to come along so _quickly._ I guess that can’t be helped.” 

When they’d almost reached the foyer, Amalie spoke again. “Oh and, there seems to be a minor problem, Doctor.” 

“Yes?” 

“She doesn’t understand English. Or speak it.” Amalie replied. 

Jekyll’s face fell. “Oh….” he sighed. “Well, I’m sure we’ll find a way somehow, and worst case scenario, we’ll just have to teach her english.” he paused. “How did you get her here if she doesn’t understand us?” he asked. 

“A simple yet complex game of Charades, Doctor, and a map. She understood the word ‘science’ though, that is sort of what saved us a lot of trouble.” Amalie walked into the foyer, Jekyll trailing behind her. 

“Hey new person,” she said, gaining their attention.”This is Dr. Henry Jekyll. He’s most likely the one who invited you to come here.” 

Jekyll reached a hand out to her. “Welcome! Although I didn’t expect you for a couple of days…” he trailed off. Shaking his head, he came back to the conversation. “I’ll look forward to working with you and your...poisons, was it?” 

The person seemed in thought, but then they responded. “Eitur, þjóðsögur og allt þar á milli.” 

Jekyll looked confusedly at Amalie. “Do you know what she’s saying?” he asked. 

Amalie shook her head in denial. “I haven’t the slightest clue Doctor. My guess is that it was something relating to her work though, judging by her enthusiastic answer.” 

“Ah. So that’s what you meant with the minor inconvenience.” he cleared his throat. “Well detective, I’m not one to go against your words, but I would say that this is a rather large inconvenience.” 

Amalie laughed awkwardly. “I may have underestimated the situation then.” she faced the still unintroduced person. “Hey kid, what’s your name?” she asked them. 

The person replied almost immediately. “Ragnheiður Friðriksdóttir.” 

Amalie and Jekyll stared blankly. 

Amalie then handed them her notepad. “Well. If you could write that right here, that’d be great.” 

The person tilted their head in confusion. When Amalie repeated herself, they took the notepad and wrote their name, handing the notepad back to her. Looking at the name, Amalie shook her head. “Oh dear. Oh no. This won’t do at all.” She looked at Jekyll. “I need to take her to the office, get her registered under another name. I don’t think there is a single person here in London that’ll understand her…” she sighed. “You should get someone to move her trunk to wherever you’re making her stay in this building.” 

Jekyll nodded, moving towards the person. The person automatically backed away, so Jekyll did so as well. Amalie took one step closer to the person, speaking very slowly with appropriate gestures. “So kid, I am taking you to the office to get you a new name.” She paused, thinking. “Dr. Jekyll will take your trunk to your room, so you won’t have to carry it across town all the time.” she smiled lightly before moving to the door, lightly grabbing the person’s arm and pulling them along with her. Before they left, Amalie turned back to the Doctor. “Jekyll, you’re gonna have to come up with some genius solution to this, I’m pretty sure you can do that?” Jekyll nodded again, lifting the person’s trunk. 

Amalie led the person out the door again, impatiently dragging them along with her to the police station, to her office. Well, any office really. She didn’t speak a word the whole time, and the person didn’t either, so Amalie took that as a sign of them either being too busy looking at their surroundings or they didn’t think they were being kidnapped. Soon enough, they got to the building, the person hesitated slightly before Amalie gestured for them to come along. 

They made their way up the stairs to the storage, where Amalie got the forms necessary for this operation. On their way back down however, one of Amalie’s co workers stopped them. 

“Whoa there Owens, you can’t just waltz in and register some random person from the street under a new name! That _is_ what you are doing, right?” he added. 

Amalie shoved him out of the way. “Watch me Briggs, I haven’t got time for your shit right now.” she replied, dragging the person down the stairs with her. 

Once they’d gotten to her office, she drew a chair for them to sit in, spreading the forms on her desk. 

“Well then…...Ragn..haidur?” Amalie said questioningly. The person shook their head before correcting her. “Ragn-hei-thur.” they said. Amalie nodded. “Well, whatever your name is, we’re getting you a new one. There isn’t a soul in London who could possibly pronounce that.” 

The person nodded their head in agreement. “Já, ég tel það ólíklegt að einhver muni geta sagt nafnið mitt.”

**“** What?” Amalie said. “Oh never mind. Just choose a name.” She handed her a list. “All you need to do is pick a name you like, I’ll find you a family name and fix the forms for you.” 

The person seemed utterly confused, but took the list and started reading it. Looking over the names, they stopped around half way through it, taking a pencil and circling a name. They handed the list back to Amalie, smiling. 

Amalie took the list, looking over it until she saw what they’d circled. “Reyna?” Amalie asked them. “That’s the name you want?” When the person nodded, still smiling, Amalie wrote it down on several spaces on the form. 

“As for your last name….hmmm.” Amalie leaned back in her chair. “How about Falker?” they shook their head. 

“Fandon? Farlow? Fellgate? Fletcher? Flower?” she hesitated after she saw them nodding. “Fletcher?” she asked again. The person- Reyna as of now- nodded eagerly. 

Amalie wrote that down as well and signed underneath it. “Well then, Reyna Fletcher. This form needs someone as your guardian while you’re settling in,” when Reyna gave her a strange look, Amalie added, “It’s standard procedure for foreigners. Especially scientists like yourself.” Reyna nodded, understanding it slightly. 

Amalie continued. “I have assigned myself full responsibility for you, for the next three months. Then we’ll reconsider if you still need someone to look out for you and help you with language barriers or whatever.” She sighed. “You didn’t understand any of that did you?” 

Reyna nodded. “Ég skildi “full responsibility” og “Three months”. Ekki margt annað…” 

Amalie put the forms in a folder. “I guess you could call me your guardian for the next three months. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to come here and ask, or ask Jekyll to contact me.” she replied. Reyna nodded again, answering with a simple “Okei” 

Standing up, Amalie set the folder containing the forms in her case, locking it and leaving behind her desk. “Shall we go back to science then?” 

“Yes, I would like that?” Reyna replied, the accent dry and the words nearly incoherent. 

Amalie smiled. “Well, we’re going to work on your english as well. Or at least, Jekyll is going to find someone to help you.” Amalie opened the door, gesturing to Reyna to step out. “Let’s go then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> "Eitur, Þjóðsögur og allt þar á milli." = "Poisons, Folk tales and everything in between." 
> 
> "Já, ég tel það ólíklegt að einhver geti sagt nafnið mitt." = "Yeah, I doubt anyone can say my name." 
> 
> “Ég skildi “full responsibility” og “Three months”. Ekki margt annað…” = "I understood "Full responsibility" and "Three months". Not much else...."


	4. Seriously, Why?

Once they’d returned to the Society, Amalie went off yet again, returning  _ yet again  _ with Dr. Jekyll. She pointed to Reyna. 

“We’ve got her registered, and we’ve got her a new name too. Other than that unpronounceable thing.” 

Reyna looked at her confused, and Amalie sighed. “Just telling him what we did earlier,” she explained, and Reyna nodded. 

“Ég skil.” she replied. _(I understand)_

“Well,” Jekyll started, gesturing along the way. “Shall I show you to your room?” he asked her, patiently waiting for her answer as Reyna tried her best to understand. 

Once Reyna realized what he meant, she nodded eagerly, smiling wide. 

Jekyll gestured for her to follow them, then led her down the corridor to the right of the foyer. There was a note on the door saying “ _ the new lodger”,  _ as if he had been too unsure of her name to actually write it. 

“Here we are.” Jekyll unlocked the door, opening it for Reyna. She walked in, letting out an audible gasp. 

“It’s not much- “Jekyll started, “But it should suffice for now.” 

Reyna turned around to him with a big smile on her face. “Takk fyrir, þetta er frábært!”  _ (Thank you, this is awesome!) _

Jekyll looked at Amalie, who shrugged. He turned back to Reyna. “Well, I’m assuming that was a thank you by the sound of it.” He backed up a little, giving Reyna the room to explore her room a bit. 

“So, Amalie, how’d the name thing turn out?” he asked the detective, who surprisingly, was still there. 

“It went alright. Why don’t you ask her? It’s good practice for her anyways.” Amalie replied shortly. 

“That’s fair.” Jekyll replied, then turned back to Reyna, who was taking things out of her trunk, which was laying on the bed. “So,” he started, gaining her attention. “What is your new name?” 

Reyna set down a textbook on the bed, before turning to face the Doctor. 

“Reyna...Fletcher.” she replied, sounding unsure of whether or not she got it right. When Amalie nodded, she sighed with relief of getting  _ something  _ right. 

“Reyna Fletcher. Well, welcome to the Society for Arcane Sciences. There’s going to be some complications for a while since- well, since no one can understand what you’re saying and not  _ all  _ of us are detectives.” he chuckled. “I hope you enjoy your stay here Reyna, and that you can find yourself useful around here, if you want to.” 

Reyna nodded, understanding very little, but  _ some  _ of what he had just said. She then turned to Amalie, her brows furrowed as if she was trying to think of something. 

“Uhhh…...you are..?” she said in her broken english. Amalie took a second to realise what she meant, before promptly remembering that she’d never introduced herself to the poor girl, just dragged her over half of London and back. 

“Amalie Owens, detective, forensic scientist and investigator.” She put her hand out, and Reyna shook it, and smiled. 

“Before I leave you here, here’s a map with mostly important things and directions marked on it. “ She handed a paper to Reyna. “It’ll most likely come in handy if you need to go somewhere on your own.” Reyna took the map from her, placing it next to her textbook on the bed. 

“Takk fyrir!” she replied. ( _ Thank you!) _

Amalie smiled. “No problem- assuming that was a thank you.” she then turned to Jekyll, who’d been standing in complete silence for a minute. “Might I talk to you about my current case- the case of one Edward Hyde?” 

Jekyll snapped out of his stare, expression changing slightly.

Looking at Reyna, he gave her a little wave before walking out of her room. “I’ll leave you to your own then.” he said before closing the door after him.

Amalie waited for him in the hall. “Well?” she asked. 

Jekyll cleared his throat. “Ahem. Yes, of course. I forgot about that.” he said. “I think it would be best not to talk about the details of that in the hallway, but move to a more private place.” he turned down the corridor again. “Shall we discuss this in my office?” 

Amalie nodded. “I believe that is a good place, yes.” She then followed him along the hallway, all the way to his office. 

When they got to their destination, Jekyll opened the door for them, gesturing for Amalie to sit down. As usually, she politely declined, leaning slightly on her cane as she stood in front of the door. 

“So,” Jekyll said. “What was it that you wanted to discuss?” He leaned over on his desk. 

“Your so-called ‘assistant’, Hyde.” Amalie replied. “He’s been causing more trouble than usually, I’ve never been in so many bar fights in one night. He threw a  _ chair _ at someone, Doctor. Are you sure he’s the best fit for an assistant?” 

Jekyll cleared his throat and looked away for a second. “I’m sure-” 

“Sure about what, exactly?” Amalie interrupted him. “I’m not quite sure what justifies getting a chair thrown at them.” 

“Well-” 

“And there’s another thing.” She started again. “Maybe I’m going mad, but I saw him down several bottles of alcohol and it didn’t affect him one  _ bit. _ ” She sighed. “I understand you want to keep him out of trouble for the sake of your and the Society’s reputation, but really, if this goes on much longer, I don’t know what I can do. The rest of the force has started asking questions as of why I haven’t caught or arrested him yet, something I usually manage in a couple of days. It’s been a year.” 

“Ah.” Jekyll nodded, understanding where she was going with this. 

“And well, quite frankly, he’s a hazard to society.” Amalie said. “I’ve also noticed he’s been moving away from the general area of the Society, any idea why?” 

“No, not at all.” Jekyll replied. “Listen- I know this is complicated, and I really wish I could tell you the exact details  _ why _ I ask this of you, but it’s better this way. Besides, you’re doing well, aren’t you?” he smiled gently. 

“I guess so.” She shrugged. “By the way, until further notice, this building is Reyna’s legal residence and I am her guardian for three months, so if someone comes here from the county offices about it, tell them to contact me.” 

“Alright, I’ll remember that.” he walked to where she was standing. “There’s also the case of her not knowing English very well….” he started. 

“Dr. Henry Jekyll, I swear to the  _ gods-  _ If you’re about to ask me If I can teach her, that’s a hard  _ no  _ from me. I don’t think I can possibly add that to my already packed schedule of work.” she told him. 

“Please?” 

She sighed. “Fine then. I guess that saves me the time of getting her out of trouble every time she misunderstands someone.” She turned to the door, opening it and exiting the room. “Wela'i di wedyn.”  _ (I’ll see you later.) _

Once she was in the hall, she sighed once again, pushing her glasses up her nose. 

“Seriously, why do I even bother at this point in life.” she muttered to herself. “Well, I should probably talk to Reyna about that later, I’ll let her settle in first.” she changed directions from Reyna’s room, down the other way. “I could go say hello to Leonardo in the meantime, I haven’t seen him in a while.” 

Amalie walked further into the building until she found the door to his room. She thought for a second before knocking on said door, patiently waiting for an answer from within. When a couple of minutes had passed, Amalie took notice of the noise of running machines coming from within. She shrugged, then carefully opened the door, peering into the room. 

As usual, the floor was littered with bolts, wires, various metal scraps and splatters of oil. 

On one side of the room was a shelf neatly lined with completed builds, along with two wolves beside it, one sitting straight and looking forward, and the other only half-finished and laying on the ground. 

On the other side was a workbench with a variety of tools and machinery all around it. 

“Leo?” Amalie called out. “You in here somewhere?” 

“Amalie, hi!” 

A head popped up from behind a machine. His usually clean goggles were oily and he had grease marks on his face. Leonardo stood up, turning the machine off and walking to the workbench. The noise slowly died down as Leo put away a wrench he was holding, walking over to Amalie. 

“So, what brings you down here?” he asked her. 

Amalie smiled lightly at him. “Just curious how you’re doing, that’s all. Built anything new, have you?” 

“I have!” he took her arm in his hand and half dragged her over to the shelves storing his many projects. “I’ve done these three here,” he pointed, “And I’m fixing the joints for that other wolf, I figured Arthio might need a friend.” 

“These are very nice.” Amalie told him. “You’re really good at making these, you know that?” 

His smile grew brighter. “Thank you!” he replied. “Now, might I ask, how are you? Anything going on in your investigations?”

“Not really, just the same old things over and over. I’ve mostly been investigating break-ins and such.” Then she frowned. “And apparently Dr. Jekyll thinks I’m an English teacher now.” 

“Huh?” 

“Oh, a new lodger moved in today, she’s not from here and she doesn’t speak nor understand much english. So of course, Jekyll thought it was a great idea to ask me to teach her.” she explained. 

“Oh, that’s nice I guess. That there’s a new lodger. Not that you’re now a teacher, heh.” he said. 

“Well, I’ve got to go tell her about that.” Amalie told him. “I’m sure she’d love the company, if you’d like to join me. I’m pretty sure you guys will get along once you can understand each other, you two have similar personalities.” 

Leo nodded, taking off his oil-stained leather gloves. “I’d love to! It’s always fun talking to new people, regardless of how much they understand you.” He opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, gesturing for Amalie to follow him. 

“Lead the way then, Owens.” 


End file.
